Day Alone, Learn Something New
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have a day to themselves.Will they use this time to explore as lovers?


WARNING! Yaoi BoyxBoy! Don't Like Don't Read!Lemony!

My second oneshot story hope you like it!

"Day Alone,Learn Something New"

It was finally here the day the secret couple had been waiting would be at Hatori's house until tomorrow along with Ayame (poor Hatori) and Tohru had decided to spend the night at Uo's house with her and was at least seven a. Kyo and Yuki snickered silently in theiir heads as they watched the only things that stood in the way of their love drive after they had left the driveway ded Yuki turn to Kyo with a giddy snile on his face."Well, Now we've got the whole day together,so what's first?"the cat said pulling the rat closer by his wrapped his arms around Kyo's waistand looked up at him smiling."Breakfast with my Kyo-Kyo,"he said giggling at the nickname he had given to his kitten.

Kyo quickly wipped up some pancakes,eggs,and baccon all with Yuki hanging close by sitting on the Kyo had finished he and Yuki sat down and happpily desccussed their plans for the day.

"Before we leave for town we should take a shower,"Kyo pruposed as he put the two now empty plates into the sink to be washed arms incircled hes waist and Kyo smiled at the warm breathe he felt on his back."Together right?"Yuki said hegging him then grabbed one of Yuki's wrists and dragged him up stairs and into the bathroom."Of course babe,"the cat whispered seductively into Yuki's ear as he renoved the rat's pajama's and them his own.

Yuki always enjoyed taking hot showers with his beloved kitty especially loved the feel of Kyo's naked, wet body pressed against his own, but the lovely contact was getting Yuki rat began to feel embarrassed that he couldn't control cheeks flushed into a rosey red,and he turned to face Kyo looking a bit ashamed."What's wrong Yuki?"Kyo asked worrying that he had done something coutious mouse then reached backward to grabb the knob on the showe wall and turned the water on a little then leaned forward and kissed Kyo's water glissened chest."You might have to jerk me off before we go,"Yuki's sexy voice vibrated against Kyo's chest making him shudder with excitement and the rat's apparent arousal the cat got the gist of what Yuki had gave him a quick kiss on the lips."With pleasure,"he said getting down on his knees and grabbing the rat's butt cheeks to hold the rat steady."Aaah!"Yuki gasped as his hard cock was plunged into liquid looked down and saw Kyo greedily sucking on his penis as if it were a lollipop."Mmm...ah,"Yuki moaned not caring if it echoed in the was making quick work of Yuki's from base to tip then back again he was loving the sexy little noises he was ringing out of his lovely little knew that Yuki was close to his release, so he deep throated the rat's shower soked length and sucked as hard as he could."Oh God! Kyo!"Yuki screamed as he spilled every drop of cum he had to offer into his cats loving drank it all and then stood to face Yuki."You get the rest tonight babe,"said the cat lecking some left over cum from his just smiled and nodded as he thought about the torturess pleasure he was in two shared a tongue filled kiss before getting out of the shower and drying got dressed in a short denji brown jacket, a body hugging black T-shirt, and some baggy blue was wearing a long black coat over a light blue button-up shirt and some tight ass hugging black with each others choice of outfit they went to town to enjoy their day.

Once in town the two did as any other couple would stopped by hat shoop were Kyo tried on a brown cowboy just laughed at him thinking he looked they left the hat shop they walked past a store with a big, pink, neon sign that read out _Dark Pleasures._It of course caught Yuki's eye as he stopped for a minute to just stare at the sign as his innocent little mind tried to contimplate what the store looked down at him with a little smirk that could only belong to a cat."That's my favorite store Yuki,"he whispered into the rat's ear as he started to drag him to a near by park to have a calm and romantic stroll with his just smiled and fallowed as he was pulled.

It was begining to get late, but they only realized that when they were about to take a seat on a park bench and both their stomachs let out a loud growl."Well, Burger King should still be open,"Kyo said looking at his watch and then smiling at Yuki who was giggling a bit.

The scent of fried foods hit them as they came through the double doors and looked around for a seat. They noticed an empty table in the back pulled the chair out offering it to Yuki."Sit tight while I go get us some food,"Kyo said before giving Yuki a gentle kiss on his rat stiffled a giggle as he sat down and Kyo ran off to order for thought it was funny how Kyo was a pure gentleman even in these rat removed his jacket while waiting for the orange haired man to return with their food.

Kyo came back with their food in hand and took his coat off before handing Yuki his ate in silence just enjoying the sight of each other.A few seconds and the cat already had all of his food eaten meanwhile the rat seemed to just nibble his food bit by bit."Aaah, that was better than I thought it'd be,"said Kyo as he crumpled up the empty sandwitch wrapper and layed it on the food tray."It was very good,"said Yuki after sucking the last bit of coke threw the found the image of his beloved Yuki sitting in front of him with his button up shirt sitting a little crooked on his girlish figure extremely cute."Well, if we want to get our little game started we better get home," the cat said tapping his watch just smiled and began to slip his jacket on as Kyo left to throw their grbage walk home seemed so slow with the cold night air putting a frosty blush across their cheeks as they walked.

Finally home the two kicked off their shoes and threw their coats on th the living room couch before they walked over to the staircase keeping their mouths connected in a heated make out session the entire time."Wait,"Kyo breathed out as he left the kiss for air just before the first was confused and a little disappointed at the loss of the cat's tongue in his mouth, but just before feelings could set in the rat was suddenly thrown over a broad shoulder."Kyo! What are you doing?"he said as Kyo began walking up the steps and turned to go into his room."I've always wanted to carry you like that,"Kyo said as he sat Yuki on the bed quickly starting another passionate tongue fight with the lusty eyed once again left Yuki's mouth earning another displeased whimper from the beautiful little mouse.

"I'll be right undressed,"Kyo said then turned and walked over to the closet to look for quickly shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the he layed flat on the bed and lifted his hips to get his pants off letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers._'This is fun'_ Yuki thought loving the air of mistery his kitten was giving off.

Kyo was still rumaging through the closet until he found a small, rectangle shapped shopping turned around holding it in the air only then did Yuki see the pink lettered words on the front of the bag."_Dark Pleasures_" is my favorite store Yuki,"said the cat referring to the pink watched in wonder as Kyo sat the bag on the bed and then removed his shirt and the rat's surprise Kyo had no underware blushed as he watched his sweet kitty kat srtip naked in front of him.

Kyo grabbed his rat's chin and stared deeplu into the now wanting violet eyes of his precious Yuki."Ready to play already?"he asked begining to stroke the inner thigh of the rat.A low moan ferom Yuki's slightly parted lips answered the slipped his tongue in between those luciouse lips and began to lick every space in that hot didn't protest allowing Kyo open access to everything he distracting his prince with the kiss Kyo reached over into the little bag and pulled out a little pink suddenly realized the cat had tied his hands pulled away from the kiss practically breathless after sucking on Yuki's tongue that long without air.

"Kyo I'm hard, please do something,"Yuki whined as his erection became a bit he slightly enjoyed the pain."how do you want it?Gentle, rough, dirty?"Kyo asked as he leaned over Yuki's naked flushed thought a had never told Kyo the embarrassing fact that he liked rough sex along with talking dirty because he thought Kyo would laugh at him."Yuki?"said Kyo snapping the rat out of hi 's cheeks tented an addorable pink blush as he answered Kyo's previeous question "Is it ok if I want it rough?".Kyo saw that Yuki must have been embarassed to tell him about his fetish, but the rat noticed the cat didn't laugh."So that's how you like it,"said Kyo with a gentle the last bit of hesitation between them out of the way Kyo reached into the _"Dark Pleasures"_ bag and pulled out a little purple presented it to Yuki showing him the switch as he turned it on rat was drooling and licking his lips at the thoughts of what could be done to him with the purple sex toy.

"Yuki's a horny bitch,"Kyo whispered seductively as he slowly outlined the rat's lips with the vibrater before shoving it in his mouth."mmmph...nn,"Yuki moaned as the small toy pulsated in his could feel the heat gathering in his groin as his lover's scarlet lust filled eyes watched pulled the toy out of Yuki's mouth a trail of saliva still connecting it to the rat's then put the vibrater into Yuki's tied hands and sat back on the bed and watched as the rat''s flushed face became confused."You want to feel that pulsing on the inside don't you?"said was panting too hard to form a coherent sentence so he just nodded as the pink on his cheeks became gave a sadistis smile before replying "All you have to do is fuck yourself with it babe".

Yuki's hands lowered to his entrance with the toy."Aaaah!oh...yeah!"Yuki moaned as he slowly pushed it into his pink pckered hole as it a rougher sensation Yuki pushed himself onto his knees and began slamming himself down onto the toy moaning and arching his back at the mind blowing pleasure corsing through his became aroused at the beautiful sight and remembering Yuki's fetish decided to get a little grabbed Yuki's chin forcing the rat to face him."Who do you belong to?"Kyo asked as he gazed into half lidded lavender rat still bouncing on the toy couldn't voice an answer."I said who do you belong to you filthy little whore!"Kyo repeated dropping Yuki's chin and grabbing a handful of silver was still panting too hard to give an answer so the cat took his hand and shoved the toy as far against the rat's prostate as possible."Aaah!Kyo!I'm Kyo's little slut!"Yuki screamed as he felt the toy vibrating deep inside him.

Kyo new that Yuki was loving this by the way the rat began to grind against the purple as Yuki looked like he was about to cum Kyo grabbed the vibrater and roughly jerked it out of his squiming then held it up to Yuki's lips and smiled saying "Suck it".Kyo licked his lips as he watched the rat suck his own fluids off of the vibrater that he'd had up his ass just seconds cat took the toy out of his ukes mouth and threw it to the side as he reached for the _"Dark Pleasures" _bag once time he pulled out a bottle of 's face lit up in anticipation as he relized what was about to cat had just finished coating his penis with the gooy blue substance before reaching up and rubbing some on Yuki's rat licked it tasting rasberries and he began to grin as he felt some being spread over his entrance.

Kyo pressed the head of his erect cock to the rat's twitching hole, but before he could enter Yuki stopped him."From the back...fuck me hard...make me cum Kyo,"he said flipping over onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air offering himself to the gripped the slim milky hips of his lover and slammed his cock into Yuki's tight entrance earning a loud scream of pleasure from his cat continued to thrust viciously into Yuki hitting that one special spot each time making the mouse writhe in could tell by the sudden tightness around his member that Yuki was close."Rougher Kyo...god spank me...please,"the rat moaned out begging for the cat to tap his smirked and then gave Yuki a firm smack on the ass."You like that?"Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear as he continued to spat the rat's butt cheek."Yeah!Just like that Kyo!"Yuki gasped rocking his hips against Kyo for more friction.

A couple more thrusts and two more spankings drove them both over the spilled cum all over the sheets and some splattered on his came deep inside the rat filling Yuki to the rim with his collapsed exausted onto the bed next to each other."That was wonderful"said Yuki still trying to catch his breathe."And surprising"Kyo 's face became confused. "Surprising?" the rat cat leaned over and brought his uke into a loving hug."If we hadn't of gotten this day alone I never would have known that you like rough sex,''he stated giggled as he pulled the covers over their naked he leaned over and gave Kyo a gentle kiss on the lips."I love you Kyo-Kyo,"said the rat smiling and cuddling up to the cat's warm body."Love you too babe,"answered Kyo as he kissed his sleeping lovers forhead.

At the end of the day the cat and the rat learned something new:

Kyo learned-Yuki likes it rough.

Yuki learnde-Don't let Kyo go to that store anymore.

THE END

So what cha think?

Please review!It'll help me write better stories for you.


End file.
